creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Frank und der alte Grock
Das sich Frank noch nicht in die Hosen gemacht hatte, konnte er wohl als Erfolg ansehen. Ehrlich gesagt war es überraschend wie gut er sich hielt, wenn man die Situation betrachtete. Er saß auf dem Bett neben dem alten Grock. Vielleicht sollte er aufhören ihn so zu bezeichnen, korrekt wäre wohl Herr Klaus Grock gewesen. Aber jeder hatte ihn nur den alten Grock genannt, der freundliche und etwas schrullige Witwer der seid über 50 Jahren das kleine Häuschen etwas abseits der Stadt bewohnte. Seine Frau war jung gestorben und der alte Grock hatte seine Tage damit verbracht seinen kleinen Garten zu bewirtschaften und Schulkinder welche bei ihm vorbei kamen auf ein paar Plätzchen einzuladen. Er wusste immer lustige Geschichten und hatte immer ein offenes Ohr für Probleme, ja er war quasi der Großvater für die ganze Stadt. Unter anderen Umständen wäre die ganze Sache sicher etwas seltsam gewesen, ein alter Mann der Kinder in sein Haus lockt… Aber der alte Grock war harmlos und das war Allen bekannt. Die Eltern der jetzigen Schulkinder waren ebenfalls schon zu ihm gegangen und nie war etwas passiert. Wenn es ein Motiv gab, dass er sich gerne mit Kindern umgab dann war es wohl nur dass, weil er selber niemals welche hatte aufgrund des frühen Todes seiner Frau. Auch Frank hatte den Mann als Kind immer besucht und auch als er älter war, hatte er noch hin und wieder seinen Rat gesucht. Natürlich hörte das irgendwann einmal auf, als er in die Pubertät kam. Da war das eben nicht mehr so wirklich cool, da zählten andere Dinge. Wie das nun Mal bei Jugendlichen ist, man probiert seine Grenzen aus. Wein, Weib und Gesang oder eben auch mal etwas Härteres. Bei Frank war es Kokain, es fing alles harmlos an. Ein Typ namens Martin, auch Maniac Martin genannt organisierte ihm seine erste Dosis und belieferte ihn daraufhin auch weiter Aber mit der Zeit wurde es Schlimmer und Schlimmer und er begann er das Zeug zu verkaufen um seine eigene Sucht zu finanzieren. Es war ein gutes Geschäft gewesen, Martin gab ihm den Stoff und er verkaufte ihn in der Schule. Frank war kein gewohnheitsmäßiger Verbrecher mit Nerven aus Stahlseilen. Das merkte er an dem Abend, als die Polizei bei seinen Eltern klingelte. Frank bekam Panik und spülte den Stoff den er zuhause lagerte die Toilette herunter. Hätte er gewusst dass die Polizei nur seinen Vater wegen eines Blechschadens an seinem Auto befragen wollte, hätte er sich das gespart. Aber wie gesagt, er war eben kein erfahrener Verbrecher, das war aber Martin egal. Der hatte nur wenig Verständnis für die Situation und die Ansage war klar. Frank schuldete ihm 2.000 Euro und wenn er diese nicht innerhalb von einer Woche besorgen würde, würde es unangenehm für ihn und seine Familie werden. Was genau das hieß wusste Frank nicht, aber wenn man bedachte das sein Partner Maniac Martin hieß, wollte er es auch nicht heraus finden. Der Plan war eigentlich gut gewesen, Frank wusste das der alte Grock seine Ersparnisse in einem Sparstrumpf unter seinem Bett aufbewahrte weil er keinen Banken traute. Sicher hatte sich der alte Mann ein wenig gewundert als Frank auf einmal vor der Tür stand, besuchten ihn doch normalerweise eher die jüngere Generation. Aber er hatte sich trotzdem gefreut, ihn herein gebeten und mit ihm geplaudert. Dann hatte sich Frank unter dem Vorwand des Toilettenbesuchs aus dem Wohnzimmer gestohlen und war ins Schlafzimmer gegangen. Er wollte nur schnell das Geld holen und dann wieder verschwinden. Sicher hätte er es irgendwann wieder zurück gezahlt. Doch dann war alles aus dem Ruder gelaufen, der alte Grock hatte ihn erwischt und ihn zur Rede gestellt. Was über Frank gekommen ist, weiß er selber nicht. Er bekam Panik und griff in seiner Not nach der Nachttischlampe und zog sie dem alten Mann über den Kopf. Einmal, zweimal, er schlug zu, schlug immer wieder zu bis das wimmern und die Atmung seines Opfers aufhörte. Er war tot, die vom Alter runzelig gewordene Haut war bleich und was einmal der Kopf gewesen war, war nur noch eine blutige Masse. Es gab keinen Zweifel daran, das Frank das Leben des freundlichen Witwers beendet hatte immerhin lag die Leiche da direkt auf dem Fussboden. Und doch saß der alte Grock auch neben ihm auf dem Bett, mit seinen freundlichen, hellen Augen und blickte ihn an. Frank wollte schreien, wollte fliehen aber seine Beine waren wie gelähmt, er konnte nur auf dem Bett sitzen und den Mann anblicken der gleichzeitig tot vor ihm lag. „Wie… wie kann das sein?“ stammelte er. Der alte Grock zuckte mit den Schultern und lächelte leicht. „Das kann ich dir leider nicht beantworten. Weißt du, ich bin… ich war über 90 Jahre alt. Aber tot war ich vorher noch nie. Für mich ist das auch neu. Eben noch erwische ich dich wie du mein Geld stehlen willst, dann schlägst du mit der Lampe auf mich ein und das nächste was ich weiß ist das ich neben dir sitze. Ich schätze ich bin jetzt ein Geist wie man so schön sagt und ich glaube das helle Licht da hinten will, dass ich dorthin gehe.“ Kurz blickte er auf seinen Kadaver und das Mordwerkzeug was immer noch daneben lag. „Weißt du diese Lampe habe ich vor vielen Jahren mal auf einen Flohmarkt gekauft. Ich fand die Farbe passte wunderbar ins Schlafzimmer. Hätte nie gedacht, dass sie mal mein Tod ist. Findest du auch, dass die Farbe gut hier rein passt?“ fragte er weiter. Frank hätte am liebsten laut aufgelacht. Er saß mit dem Geist seines Mordopfers auf einem Bart und dieser wollte sich über Lampenfarben unterhalten. „Ich… ich weiß nicht… ich kann jetzt nicht über Dekoration sprechen.“ antwortete er nur matt. Der alte Grock zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Gut, kein Problem. Wir können auch über etwas anderes sprechen. Zum Beispiel über das Offensichtliche, nämlich dass du mich gerade getötet hast. Da ich dich an meinem Sparstrumpf erwischt habe, denke ich dass dein Motiv war mich auszurauben. Und so, Entschuldigung, amateurhaft wie du mich um die Ecke gebracht hast, nehme ich auch an dass es so nicht geplant war. Ich meine, ich bin ein alter Mann. Es wäre ein leichtes gewesen mir ein Schlafmittel in den Tee zu mischen mich mit einem Kissen zu ersticken während ich auf der Couch saß. Da hätte der Arzt nur kurz geguckt und einen natürlichen Tod bestätigt. Aber dass...“ er blickte auf seine eigene Leiche „dass wird mehr als eine Frage aufwerfen. Also, wozu brauchst du denn das Geld?“ Frank zitterte leicht. „Es ist für Martin“ platzte es aus ihm heraus. „ich habe Schulden bei ihm und er hat gedroht meiner Familie und mir etwas anzutun.“ Der alte Grock legte seine Stirn in Falten. „Hm, Maniac Martin, richtig? Ich kenne ihn noch von früher, er war schon immer ein Störenfried. Hat mir mal eine Scheibe eingeworfen, weißt du? Er macht doch diese Drogengeschäfte, richtig? Ich nehme also an du hast damit auch was zu tun.“ Frank nickte leicht. „Ja, ich habe das Zeug verkauft, damit ich meinen eigenen Konsum finanzieren kann. Vor kurzem stand die Polizei bei uns vor der Tür, sie wollten gar nichts von mir aber ich habe Panik bekommen und den Stoff vernichtet. Und jetzt schulde ich ihm das Geld.“ Er zögerte kurz und fuhr dann fort „Ich wollte doch nicht… es tut mir leid. Ich wollte Sie nicht töten, es ging alles so schnell. Ich habe Panik bekommen.“ Für einen Moment schwiegen beide bis der alte Grock wieder das Wort ergriff. „Ich glaube dir Junge. Allerdings ist es geschehen und wir können es nicht mehr ändern. Du hast Entscheidungen getroffen, das tun wir im Leben. Zunächst hast du dich entschieden mit den Drogen anzufangen, dann hast du dich entschieden das Zeug zu verkaufen. Als du dachtest du wirst erwischt hast du dich entschieden die Beweise zu vernichten, dann hast du entschieden mich auszurauben und schließlich hast du entschieden mich zu töten. Nichts davon war gut überlegt, jedes Mal hättest du eine andere Abfahrt gehabt. Du hättest niemals mit den Drogen anfangen sollen, als du merktest das es dir über den Kopf wächst hättest du dir Hilfe suchen sollen. Als die Polizei kam hättest du abwarten sollen und schließlich, als Martin zu dir kam hättest du zur Polizei gehen sollen und alles gestehen. Sicher, du hättest die Folgen tragen müssen aber jeder Schritt den du getan hast, hat alles noch Schlimmer gemacht.“ Erneut pausierte er einen Moment und fuhr dann fort. „Weißt du, ich habe selber getötet. Im Krieg damals. Ich kann also nicht sagen das ich besser bin.“ Es erschien widersinnig. Nicht nur das er hier mit dem Geist seines Mordopfers saß, dieser schien auch noch Verständnis für ihn aufzubringen. „Aber… das ist etwas anderes. Im Krieg muss man...“ Der alte Grock ließ ihn nicht ausreden. „Muss man den anderen töten, damit man nicht selber getötet wird. Ich habe mir das immer und immer wieder gesagt, aber es hilft nicht wirklich. Und außerdem… es heißt ja von der Idee her das du eine Waffe hast und ich eine Waffe. Chancengleichheit und so.“ Er stockte kurz, es schien ihm schwer über das Folgende zu reden. „Es war 1943, wenn du in Geschichte aufgepasst hast dann weißt du was da war. Ich war Soldat und stand an der Ostfront, das Blatt hatte sich gewendet und so weiter. Aber ich will dich nicht mit Fakten langweilen, die du sowieso kennen solltest. Meine Einheit hatte Rast in einem kleinen Dorf gemacht und weil wir uns in letzten zwei Jahren nicht unbedingt wie die besten Gäste benommen hatten, waren die Leute relativ schlecht auf uns Deutsche zu sprechen. Die Wälder waren voller Partisanen und einen von meinen Kameraden hatte es erwischt. Er ist kurz ausgetreten und sie haben sich ihn geschnappt. Und was haben wir gemacht? Wir haben Vergeltung am Dorf geübt. Und ich rede nicht davon, dass wir die Schuldigen bestraft haben. Nein, wir haben alle Menschen zusammen getrieben. Männer, Frauen und Kinder. Sie mussten sich in einer Reihe aufstellen und wir haben sie erschossen. Die ganze Sache war nicht meine Idee gewesen damals, versteh das nicht falsch. Ich war nur ein einfacher Soldat und habe Befehle befolgt. Nicht weil ich es wollte, sondern weil ich dachte ich hätte keine andere Wahl. Ich hatte Angst das mir was passiert wenn ich es nicht tue. Quasi genau wie du jetzt. Aber weißt du was das Schlimmste ist, es war nicht das erste Mal das ich an so etwas mitwirkte und auch nicht das letzte Mal bis Kriegsende. Niemals wollte ich es tun, nicht wirklich. Aber ich dachte immer es müsste sein.“ Frank konnte es nicht glauben. Für einen Moment vergaß er, dass er sich mit einem Geist unterhielt. Natürlich hatte er in der Schule über Kriegsverbrecher gelernt, aber er hätte sich nie vorgestellt das er einen kennen würde. War der alte Grock deshalb jetzt ein böser Mensch? War es deswegen gerechtfertigt gewesen ihn zu töten? Er wusste nicht was er sagen sollte, als der alte Mann mit seiner Geschichte fort fuhr. „Zwei Jahre später starb meine Frau, ich dachte damals das dies vielleicht meine Strafe wäre. Aber es ergab keinen Sinn. Meine geliebte Anna hatte niemals jemanden etwas Bösen getan, warum musste sie sterben wenn ich das Monster war. Ich habe die ganze Sache niemals jemanden erzählt bis heute. Ich hatte Angst, Angst vor den Konsequenzen. Würde man mich ins Gefängnis stecken? Und was würden die Leute sagen? Würde man mich meiden? Keine Kinder mehr, welche meinen Lebtag erfrischen würden? Niemals hat man mich dazu befragt und niemals wurde ich dafür zur Rechenschaft gezogen. Ich habe mir immer gesagt, irgendwann bin ich soweit und gestehe alles. Aber das habe ich immer wieder aufgeschoben und jetzt ist der einzige dem ich es erzählen kann mein Mörder. Ironie des Schicksals, oder?“ Er schüttelte den Kopf und blickte Gedankenverloren vor sich hin. „Ich glaube es wird Zeit das ich ins Licht gehe. Ich habe Angst, Frank, wirklich Angst. Denn ich fürchte, wo immer es jetzt auch hin geht, jetzt werde ich für meine Taten zahlen müssen. Aber auf der anderen Seite erleichtert es mich auch. Endlich die Schuld loswerden.“ Er lachte leise auf. „Was uns jetzt zu dir bringt. Du musst jetzt wieder eine Entscheidung treffen. Im Prinzip sind die Möglichkeiten ganz einfach. Du solltest hier im Schlafzimmer und an der Mordwaffe deine Fingerabdrücke entfernen und das Geld mitnehmen. In meiner Nachttischschublade ist auch noch eine wertvolle Uhr. Brich auch noch hinten ein Fenster auf, dann sieht es wie Einbruch aus. Gib Martin das Geld und auch noch die Uhr. Der Kerl ist keine Leuchte, er wird die Uhr sofort ins Pfandleihhaus bringen und dann haben sie ihn. Natürlich wird er versuchen bei der Polizei dich zu beschuldigen, aber die werden froh sein dem Kerl was anhängen zu können und dich kaum weiter behelligen. Damit kommst du aus der ganzen Sache raus.“ Erklärte sein Opfer ihn gerade wie er das Verbrechen vertuschen konnte? „Ja, aber dann landet doch ein Unschuldiger im Gefängnis“ antwortete Frank. Der alte Grock lachte leise auf. „Nun, ich sagte nicht das dies die richtige Entscheidung ist. Auf der anderen Seite, dieser Martin ist ja nun nicht unschuldig. Sicher, er wird für etwas ins Gefängnis gehen was er nicht getan hat. Aber das ist ein Ausweg für dich, ob du ihn nimmst musst du selber wissen. Denke darüber nach was ich dir heute erzählt habe.“ Dann erhob er sich und tat einige Schritte in den Raum. „Für mich wird es Zeit. Leb wohl, Frank und triff deine Entscheidung.“ Er ging noch einen Meter weiter und verschwand dann einfach und nur Frank blieb zurück mit dem Körper des Mannes mit dem er gerade geredet hatte. Er überlegte einen Moment. Martin war ein Schwein, daran bestand kein Zweifel und er hatte ihn ja zu dem hier allen gebracht. Da war es doch nur richtig, wenn er auch die Rechnung bezahlte, oder? Einen Moment überlegte er, dann wusste er was er zu tun hatte. Er griff nach seinem Handy und wählte die Nummer. „Hallo, ist da die Polizei? Ich habe soeben Herrn Klaus Grock umgebracht, bitte kommen sie schnell. Ich warte hier auf sie.“ Kategorie:Geister Kategorie:Konversationen Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Mord